Beginning of Beginnings
by neko142001
Summary: Eighteen years after Fenril and Himeno can longer prét. What will happen now? Read and find out!
1. Prologue: Is It Over or Barely Begun?

Title: Beginning of Beginnings

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Prétear or anything that goes along with it. I do however own any original characters along with plot ideas.

Summary: Eighteen years after the incident with the Princess of Disaster, everyone living a normal life. But when a new evil arrives Himeno finds she is unable to prét. Now she can't defend anyone, an evil stronger then Fenril is here, and her daughter is rebelling against her. Who now will stand up and become the new prétear?

* * *

_Prologue: Is It Over or Barely Begun?_

A woman in dark robes stood on a beautiful beach over looking the ocean. Slowly she bent down and planted a seed into the ground. Darkness surrounded the area where the seed was. Finally it began to sprout until it was a tall tree with seven blossoms. Each bloomed to reveal a sleeping man.

The woman walked over to the first blossom and touched a man with long blue hair. Gently she placed a silver band around his hair just at the neckline. His dark blue eyes opened as he gazed up her.

Next she went over to the blossom that held a man with silver hair and a black choker around his neck. Upon his right ear she attached a silver earring. He too awakened and looked up at her with violet eyes.

Third was a blossom holding a man with brown hair with red highlights. A thick band was placed around his neck that stretched from under his chin to the base of his neck. Red eyes opened and turned to her.

Fourth she approached a blossom holding a man with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail that fell down the back of his head. Carefully she placed a silver ring on his right middle finger. Golden eyes stared up at her in curiosity.

The next blossom held a teen with messy silver hair and a golden hoop earring in his right ear. Yet another silver band was attached to his left wrist. Slowly ice blue eyes opened and then turned to face the woman in question.

The sixth blossom contained another teen with long orange hair and two braids in front of his ears. A small band of silver was placed upon the right braid. His sea-blue eyes opened and faced her.

Finally she came to the last blossom holding a boy with long golden hair and a single braid in front of his right ear. A necklace with a red stone surrounded by a silver ring was placed around his neck. He too opened green eyes to look at her.

When all seven men were awake, she stepped back. Everything was going perfectly. Once the Prétear was out of the way nothing would stop her. Her body began to glow with darkness as did the newly given bands.

"I am your new Mistress, my Dark Knights," she said, "You will obey my every command until I decide otherwise. Remember my name now and remember it well for if you forget the name of your mistress then it will cost you dearly.

"My name is Hidoi."

* * *

Himeno sighed as she wandered the halls of the mansion. She still lived in the same mansion as her parents, after much persuasion, along with her husband. Today the entire family was going through the usual routine of attempting to locate her daughter. Sighing again she found herself face to face with her husband who was talking with Mawata, her sister.

"Have you found her yet?" Himeno asked.

Hayate shook his head, "No I've checked everywhere that I can think of. I even sent the knights out to search for her."

Mawata shook her head, "Atarashi just seems to become more rebellious as the years go by."

Kei suddenly flashed into the middle of the group, "I found her."

"Where is she?" her worried parents asked.

"Working on some project with Shin at their school."

Hayate sighed, "Well at least she's safe. I just wish she wouldn't do this to us everyday."

"You and me both," Himeno agreed, "Well who's ready for some breakfast?"

The other three laughed at the comment glad to see that Himeno still had her appetite. Together they walked downstairs to meet the rest of the family along with the other knights that Kei had gathered. Everyone ate breakfast as a large family before speeding off to go to work or to complete other tasks. No one sensed the impending danger that would end their peace.


	2. Himeno's Power Fails

_Himeno's Power Fails_

"That was a close one," Shin sighed as he brushed a strand of his long hair out of his face, "I thought that a Kei was really going to catch us this time."

Atarashi nodded while closing her pink eyes, "I'm just glad that I thought of telling him we were working on a school project."

"You mean the project that we finished last week?"

"Well Kei doesn't know that and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus it keeps our butts out of trouble."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you quick-thinking?"

"Let's see, now that you've said it again, that would make fifty times exactly," Atarashi laughed, "Now what were we going to do again?"

This time Shin laughed, "I believe we were out on another one of our forbidden dates, Ashi."

"Now I remember!" she cried as she dragged her boyfriend over to the door, "Let's go and get some ice cream in the park!"

Shin smiled while he allowed Atarashi to drag him to the ice cream shop. They had been dating in secret for several months now. Naturally no one but the two of them knew this. In fact, everyone else merely assumed them to be the best of friends. Unfortunately this relationship had to remain a secret.

* * *

The youngest Leafe Knight, as were the other knights, was forbidden from dating the blue haired girl. While Himeno and Hayate's reasons were perfectly legitimate, Shin had disobeyed. For years the two had been in love and just a few months ago they had admitted this to each other. Instantly any rules flew out the window.

At the shop, the two bought their ice cream before they began to wonder around the park. Shin felt a little guilty about going behind the backs of his comrades but with one look at the happy girl at his arm any doubts fled his mind. The reason for not dating Atarashi was so that she would never have to discover the pains of being a prétear if she possessed the power.

Little did the others realize that Atarashi already knew about her power. She had even prétted with Shin several times now. True, she only knew that he was a knight but if any of the others found out, death would seem like heaven.

* * *

"Shin?"

"Yes Ashi?"

The girl looked up at him, "Who are my other knights?"

Shin sighed, "I told you Ashi, you'll find out when the time is right."

"Okay I trust you."

* * *

Himeno sat watching Hayate create statues out of clay when she felt something wrong. Instantly she was on her feet staring out the window. The other occupants in the room looked at her strangely before Hayate felt it too. Together they ran outside telling Kaoru to stay put.

Hayate shifted into his knight uniform and picked up his bride. Together they flew to the school where the others were already gathered, minus Shin. Was he inside with Atarashi? For several moments the group tried to figure out what was wrong.

Then Himeno saw it. Clinging to the building was a grotesque creature absorbing leafe from a bird inside a nest on the overhang. The woman turned to her husband.

"Hayate, prét with me!"

Hayate nodded and held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and felt the power rise before it simply vanished. Himeno stared at the hands in shock. Vainly she tried again and again failing each and every time. What would happen if she could no longer prét?

"Oh how sad, the infamous Prétear can't prét anymore!" a voice cried. Out of the shadows came a boy that looked exactly like Shin except that this boy had a braid on the right side of his head in front of his ear. His outfit was slightly different as well without Shin's well-known hat.

"Shin? Is that really you Shin?" Goh asked.

"Shin? Hmph! If that is what you wish to call me then go right ahead," the boy said, "Now as I was saying. It really is too bad that your precious lady can no longer prét. Looks like you are going to have to find another Prétear. Oh but where will you find another one at this time?

"I am warning you now Leafe Knights. The attacks have begun. My mistress will not rest until she sees that every single one of you knights is out of the picture. So don't go around saying that Chikiu didn't ever try to help you. Farewell!" The boy vanished and when he did so did the creature on the wall.

Himeno fell to her knees. Chikiu was right. Where would they ever find a Prétear? They did not have the time to find another. Tears fell from her eyes as her knights gathered around her and returned to their street clothes. None of them ever noticed the approach of Shin and Atarashi.

"Mother?" Atarashi questioned, "What's wrong with my mother?"

Hayate turned to face his daughter. Slowly he shook his head, "Not now Atarashi."

Atarashi's eyes filled with tears, "Why not? She's my mother! I deserve to know! Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Atarashi please I'll tell you later."

"Later? It's always later with you guys!" she screamed before turning away and running, "Nevermind! If you don't want to tell be my guest! But I am not coming back!"

Himeno looked through the arms of her knights at her daughter, "Oh Atarashi, I wish I could tell you."


	3. A New Prétear

_A New Prétear_

"What are we going to do?" Goh moaned, "Without a Prétear we can't fight these guys!"

Sasame nodded his head as Takako cuddled closer to him, "True but where are we going to find a Prétear at this time?"

"Why don't you ask Atarashi for help?"

"Shin for the last time we are going to keep my daughter out of this," Hayate said, "I don't want her to go through the pains that Himeno went through."

"Fine," Shin snorted, "I'm going to go and find Atarashi. Let me know what your decision is when I get back. Oh, I am not going to make any promises that I won't tell her about you guys. Believe it or not, your daughter has a right to know everything."

The others watched Shin storm out of the room before they went back to forming a plan.

* * *

"Ashi, I know you're in there!" Shin called. 

Atarashi swung down from the tree where she was perched, "What do you want Shin?"

"I need to tell you something Ashi."

"Alright."

Shin sighed as he sat down on a bench, "Eighteen years ago Fenril, Princess of Disaster, escaped from her prison in Leafenia. The knights realized that in order to defeat Fenril they needed a Prétear. At the time I was just a little boy and did not see how dire the situation was. But we did find a girl to become Prétear."

"Who was she?"

"The Prétear was your mother Ashi. You know the other knights as well. The Knight of Plants is me, the Knight of Wind is your father, the Knight of Fire is Goh, the Knight of Light is Kei, the Knight of Water is Hajime, and the Knight of Freezing is Mannen.

"Your parents did not want you to know any of this because they were afraid that you might suffer like your mother did when she was Prétear. They even forbade any knights to date you or to love you as anything more than a sister. There were so many times when I wanted to tell you. None of them have any idea that you possess the power of the Prétear."

Atarashi nodded, "Okay I can understand all of that. Shin, does this mean that you know what was wrong with mother earlier?"

Shin sighed, "Your mother lost her ability to prét. She can no longer protect anyone with her powers. But with a new evil rising we require a Prétear in order to save the world."

Atarashi nodded again. She knew what she must do. The only question was would the others allow her to? They were always protecting her but now that she had the chance to protect them in return... Everything had become so confusing so quickly. No one even knew anything about this new enemy.

"Shin, I will take my mother's place."

"Are you sure about this?"

_Positive,_ she thought, _If I lose my nerve now then let's face it, the world is going to die. I won't let that happen. As long as Shin believes in me then I know that I can do this. Oh, my mother and father are going to kill me! _

_

* * *

_

Sasame stopped listening to the arguments of his friends to see what he could hear outside. He knew something was out there but he could not pinpoint just what it was. Finally he realized all too late that whatever it was was crawling up the side of the house. It was crawling towards the window where Mannen was perched blissfully unaware.

"Mannen!" Sasame cried as the creature snatched Mannen out of the room. Instantly the knights were out the window prepared to fight. However there was nothing to be seen outside.

Slowly five vines crawled along the ground snaking up the legs of the knights until they had all of them ensnared. The knights tried in vain to free themselves but it was useless. They could not break free of the web that held them tight.

"Look what I caught in my web today! Six little Knight Flies!"

Hayate turned towards Chikiu as much as possible, "Let us go!"

"I don't feel like it at this moment. But if you'd like then you may continue your struggles. After all, your struggling has been so helpful to me."

"What do you mean?" Mannen demanded.

"Simple my vines are draining your Leafe and feeding it to me. The more you struggle the more Leafe I receive," Chikiu laughed, "Now you have two options: either you can struggle and die quickly or you can sit there and die a slow, painful death."

"I have a couple of options for you as well," a voice cried, "Either you can free them and remain in one piece or you can keep them in your web and face the consequences."

Chikiu turned towards the voice and found only the silhouette of two teenagers. Had the knights found a Prétear already?

"Who are you?"


	4. The Search for Information

_The Search for Information_

"Mannen, can I talk to you for a second?"

Mannen left his class to skate over to Hayate. The freezing temperatures of the room felt wonderful against his skin. On the other hand his friend was certainly not used to chilly ice arenas. So when Mannen reached Hayate he handed him his coat. Hayate took the coat gratefully before moving to one of the benches as Mannen sat down next to him.

"How is your class going?"

Mannen watched several of his students practice simple routines before saying, "They are improving greatly. Although I am a little concerned about that boy over there in the corner. He seems afraid to really try anything. So why are you here Hayate? I know what you like and that does not include freezing cold ice rings."

Hayate nodded, "You're right, I hate being in here but I need to ask you something. Since you were a rebellious teenager before you mellowed I figured you could understand Atarashi."

Mannen sighed as he turned to Hayate. He had no idea what to tell his friend. Atarashi never told him anything. If Hayate truly wished to learn something then he should ask Shin. Looking at his students again, Mannen took a deep breath.

"Hayate if you want to learn things about Atarashi then you should go to Shin or better yet Atarashi herself," the Knight of Freezing began, "However if you really want my opinion then here it is. Atarashi just wants to be included in your life. To hide something like your life as a Leafe Knight leaves her out of the loop. She goes to Shin because he includes her in everything as long as he is allowed to. Ata is very strong-willed because she wants to show you that she can be included and not become damaged. Understand?"

"Give me a chance to think about it."

Mannen shrugged as he returned to the rink, "Well let me know when you're done thinking."

He returned to his students to find them surrounding the boy who usually kept himself away from the others. Rolling his eyes, Mannen continued forward until he could here one talking.

"Come on," a boy taunted, "Go out there and practice. Sensei won't skate for us unless you do something too. Now get out there you baka gaigin!"

The boy being teased simply kept his head down. Finally Mannen could stand it no longer. He skated through the crowd straight over to the young boy. He grabbed a hold of the boy's hand and brought the two of them out into the middle of the rink. There he made sure that everyone was watching him before he turned to the boy.

"I am going to talk slowly alright?" The boy nodded understanding. "Good, now I want you to repeat everything I do. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded excitedly as Mannen began to perform a simple routine. The students watched eagerly to see what the boy would do. Once their teacher had finished, the boy flew through the same routine with ease smiling all the way.

Mannen turned to his students to find them all stunned. Then he turned to the boy and gave him a steep bow of respect. The boy returned the gesture before returning to the others.

"Now everyone the moment you've all been waiting for!" Mannen cried as he skated backwards towards Hayate calling over his shoulder, "Hayate turn on the music in that CD player next to you!"

Hayate did as he was told and waited for Mannen to begin. The Ice Knight was in his territory as he removed his heavy jacket leaving him in just his t-shirt. At last he began moving with grace to the music. The song relaxed Hayate as he watched the enchanting dance. When the song ended, the Knight of Wind frowned in annoyance.

As soon as Mannen had everyone out of the arena he came back to his friend. Now they could really have some time alone to talk. He waited for Hayate to say something while he removed his skates. When at last Hayate did speak, Mannen raised his head to face him.

"Mannen I think you are right about my daughter."

"Uh-huh?"

Hayate sighed, "I'll see you later. I need to talk to her."

* * *

"Chikiu, you have failed to destroy the Leafe Knights! You had better have a good reason for this."

The blonde teen bowed low before his mistress as he said, "Mistress, they have another Prétear."

Her purple eyes narrowed dangerously as she bore holes into his head with her eyes, "What?"

Chikiu rose to face her fully, "As I was just about to destroy the knights, a young girl with blue hair arrived with the final knight. Together they managed to defeat me."

"Which knight?"

"The Knight of Plants. I was unable to win because the Prétear created a barrier that separated me from any plant life. There was nothing I could do."

Hidoi turned away from her youngest knight. So a new Prétear had been found. Perhaps this battle would finally become more interesting. Hidoi would just have to adjust slightly but everything would work out in the end. The world would still be destroyed. Her laughter rang through the fortress as Chikiu shrank away in fear.


	5. Chikiu

_Chikiu _

"Chikiu!"

"Yes mistress?" the blonde teen said.

Hidoi smoothed down her purple dress as she glanced at the new arrival. She had one final test for the least developed knight. If he failed again, Hidoi smiled as she began to imagine the torments she could inflict.

"Chikiu I want you to go and attack the knights again. This time however, I am going to present you with a gift. Take these seeds. Now if you are once again trapped inside that barrier you will have a weapon. Have fun," Hidoi whispered before turning back to the window behind her.

* * *

Chikiu looked at the seeds he held in his hands. They were regular seeds but there was something different about them. It was like they held power inside them that shouldn't be there. He sighed, glancing around his room.

It held nothing but a cot and empty floor. Several times Chikiu had tried to grow his plants but for some reason they kept dying. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a swirl of wind. Kaze had arrived.

The Dark Knight of Wind stared at Chikiu for a long while before saying, "What are you thinking, chibi?"

Chikiu turned to Kaze fully, "What if following Hidoi is a mistake Kaze? What if she's only going to betray us in the end?"

"We don't have a choice at the moment, chibi," the older knight smiled, "Currently we just have to follow her until we can do otherwise."

"But why are they stronger? Why don't we have their strength?"

"I don't know but use those seeds to your advantage. Please don't let anything bad happen to you."

* * *

Hayate stood before his daughter's room. He could hear music filtering out through the door. It was the same song that Mannen had been skating to just an hour ago. Hesitantly, Hayate knocked on his daughter's door.

The music stopped before Hayate heard the footsteps approaching the door. Slowly it opened to reveal Atarashi's questioning face. When she saw who it was, she sighed as she waited for him to speak.

"Atarashi," Hayate said, "I made a mistake once where I was not involved in every aspect of your life because of a secret. Today I would like to make that up to you. May I come in?"

His daughter froze before she opened her door fully to allow him to enter. She walked over to a music stand where a flute was balanced. Carefully she picked it up and waited for her father to speak.

"Ata, were you playing that melody that I heard?"

"Yes, it makes me feel relaxed when I play it," she smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go right ahead."

Hayate sat down his daughter's bed before saying, "Where did you hear it?"

Ata smiled before replacing the flute on the stand and grabbing the music. She handed it to him with pride. Then she sat down next to him as he read over the score. It had the quality of a professional musician. But what shocked Hayate the most was when he read the composer. Ata had created this piece.

"This is beautiful Ata," her father breathed, "Who else knows about this?"

"No one, not even Shin. Mannen has a recording of it that I did but that's it. He doesn't even know it's mine."

"I'm the first one you've told about this?"

Ata bowed her head as she whispered, "I wrote it for you daddy."

"Why-?" Hayate was interrupted by a sudden clamor in the hall.

* * *

Chikiu laughed as he watched the Leafe knights struggle to rise. With these seeds in his possession they stood no chance. He had no idea what kind of power lay hidden in them but at the moment he did not care. Chikiu was winning and the knights couldn't even raise a finger to stop him.

Then he saw the Knight of Wind appear with the Prétear at his side. Chikiu smiled, now the real games could begin.

"Ata, prét with me," Hayate said as he held out his hand. Atarashi nodded in response. She felt the wind swirl around her as her father's leafe joined with hers. Finally the Wind Prétear was revealed.

Chikiu laughed again, "Finally some real competition!"


	6. Chikiu's End

_Chikiu's End_

Chikiu laughed as he felt wind rush by him. The Prétear was experimenting with her new powers in order to get used to them. This gave him a great advantage. Off to one side he saw Shin rise to his knees.

"Beyondios!"

The Dark Knight knew exactly what his counterpart was trying to accomplish. Chikiu could not create plants, he could only manipulate them. Shin was hoping to use this to the Prétear's advantage. Unfortunately for him, he had not thought that Chikiu had come prepared this time. Putting a frightened look upon his face, Chikiu faced the Prétear before him.

Hayate had been watching this from within his daughter's body and recognized the look upon Chikiu's face. He began to laugh causing Atarashi to frown in confusion.

'Ata please tell me that you can see through that act.'

"Yes."

'Good, now I want you to be extra careful. He has something up his sleeve. This is your first time as the Wind Prétear.'

"Alright," Atarashi replied as she called upon the Wind Sword.

Chikiu pulled out a small leather bag. Carefully he opened it and dumped the contents onto the ground. Then he smiled at Atarashi waiting to see what she would do.

Atarashi stared at the small pile on the ground. From where she stood there was no way to clearly see what it was. However what she could see was the dark leafe that surrounded it. Did this knight know what he was getting into?

* * *

Shin attempted to raise himself to his feet. Those were seeds. If Chikiu used his power on those seeds then Ashi would have no chance. Seeing that he would never get to his feet in time, Shin placed his hands upon the ground. He filtered his leafe into the shield until it reached the seeds. Dark leafe began to fill his body but Shin refused to stop. When the seeds were finally purified, Shin collapsed to the ground. There was nothing more he could do.

* * *

Atarashi stared at the pile before Chikiu curiously. The darkness was gone. It was as if it had just vanished into thin air, almost as if it had never been there to begin with. But where had it gone?

'Ata, what's wrong?'

"The darkness," she whispered, "it just disappeared."

'That's helpful, now attack!'

"Right!" Atarashi nodded as she flew towards Chikiu.

Chikiu laughed as he called upon the power of the seeds. His laughter stopped as he realized that the extra strength they had once possessed was gone. This would make the battle much more difficult for him. Luckily he still had his weapon.

Vines flew up into the air blocking Atarashi's approach. Then every single vine just died to reveal a terrified Chikiu. His last and only defense had failed. The seeds that were in the pouch had died a long time ago. Tears filled his eyes as he waited for the sword to finish him off.

Atarashi stopped just before she hit Chikiu, he was crying.

'What are you waiting for?'

"He's not evil."

'What are you talking about? Of course he's evil!'

"No, he isn't," Atarashi argued as she knelt before Chikiu, "Now un-prét with me."

'What!'

"Please."

Hayate un-prétted with his daughter and watched as she carefully stretched a hand out towards Chikiu. Did she have any idea what she was doing?

"Chikiu? It's alright, we won't hurt you," Atarashi said smiling.

The Dark Knight looked up. Why was the Prétear helping him? After attacking her and her knights this was the last thing he deserved. Did she want something from him?

"Why are you crying Chikiu? I can't hurt you."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to help you. Will you let me do that?"

Chikiu smiled and nodded. His hand reached out for hers. As their hands intertwined, Chikiu could feel warmth flowing through his body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Soon his leafe began to flood throughout the entire barrier and then to the outside. Then some stayed and floated over to Shin's injured body. It nestled into his body healing every wound he had before it too vanished. The containment field vanished.

Atarashi stared at her hands in shock. Chikiu really had been a knight. He was the knight that would have been if Shin ever died. Slowly she smiled as she glanced over at Shin. Chikiu was simply a lost child with nowhere to go, until now.


	7. Time for Mizu

_Time for Mizu_

"Kaze!" Hidoi cried.

The blue-haired knight appeared before her bowing his head, "Yes my lady?"

"Tell Mizu that it is his turn to destroy the Prétear and her knights."

"What about Chikiu?"

"He failed me," she brushed off vaguely, "Now go!"

"I will my lady."

* * *

Himeno wandered around the mansion searching for Hayate. She was sure that he was around here somewhere but for some reason he was nowhere to be found. Around the next corner she found Kei sitting in his room typing something. Quietly she knocked before entering the room. If he even knew that she was there he didn't let her know.

"Kei? Have you seen Hayate?"

The blonde man paused in his constant tapping to face her for an instant, "He left awhile ago to head into town."

"Do you know where in town?"

"No."

"Thank you."

Kei turned to her fully, "Himeno is something wrong?"

Himeno sighed. How could she tell him that her entire world seemed to be crashing down around her? With her daughter hating her, her being unable to prét, and the new danger they all faced it seemed as though life was coming to an end. Not understanding why, Himeno broke into tears. Instantly Kei was at her side holding her.

"Why does my daughter have to be the one facing the danger? Why can't I protect her? Why can't I do anything for her?" she sobbed.

Kei sighed, "You can do something. You can be her mother and support her. Just let Ata know that you will always be there for her. That is all she has ever needed."

* * *

The rain poured heavily as Atarshi ignored her teacher. This was the one class that she didn't have with Shin and it drove her insane. Was it humanly possible for one man to really be this boring? Apparently considering the fact that half of the class was asleep from his constant droning. Then Atarashi noticed something outside. She wasn't sure what it was but it was moving.

Instantly her hand was in the air surprising her teacher. No one ever raised a hand in this class, it was just unheard of. Perhaps someone actually had a question for a change. Smiling he waited for her to say something.

Nervously Atarashi smiled before saying, "Sir I really need to use the restroom."

Startled the man allowed her to go before returning to his lesson. Now that Atarashi was free, she flew towards Shin's class. His history class was in the middle of a long lecture just as hers had been. Carefully she slipped through the door and waited for the teacher to notice her. When she did, Atarashi told her that Shin was being called to the office because of a family emergency.

Once the two were in the hall, Shin glanced at her curiously. Atarashi was in a hurry to get someplace. Unfortunately her reason wasn't very clear. What emergency could there be?

"Ashi what is this about?"

"There is something outside."

"Who would want to be out there in this kind of weather?"

Atarashi glanced over her shoulder saying, "I was thinking that it was Hajime's twin. Remember, he's the knight of water?"

Shin frowned, "This is not good. We are in his territory the second we go out there."

"Then figure out a way to get Hajime here and quick!"

* * *

Just as predicted a young man with fiery orange hair stood outside waiting for them. They may have been able to defeat Chikiu but he was far stronger then that weakling.

"Come on Prétear," he whispered, "Your precious knights can only protect you for so long. Then you will be mine to finish off. Then you will be the one to face the wrath of Mizu."

"Not if I can help it!"

Mizu turned to find himself face-to-face with Hajime. Perhaps this would be a more interesting battle then he thought. Smiling he began to fill himself with power.

"How good of you to come!" Mizu laughed, "I hope your trip here went well. I would hate for you to enter a fight feeling bad!"


	8. Hajime's Stand

_Hajime's Stand_

Shin ran to the door ready to open it for Atarashi when he found that it would not budge. Water kept it shut tightly. Desperately he peered through the glass to see that Hajime was getting ready to face off against the Dark Knight. But he was by himself. What could he possibly accomplish on his own?

* * *

"So would you like to make the first move?" Mizu invited.

Hajime nodded as he launched a tower of water at his opponent. Mizu merely laughed before he dodged the vain attempt. Over and over he tried to hit the Dark Knight to no avail. Mizu seemed to know his every attack. Still he continued hoping that perhaps constant attacks would catch his opponent off guard.

Mizu on the other hand laughed as he soared through the rain. There was no way that Hajime could hit him in this weather. As long as the water poured down upon him, he was unstoppable. Water attacks would only aid him further. Eventually he paused long enough to toss an attack of his own before moving on.

The attack hit its intended target with little trouble. Hajime flew through the air before he smashed into a tree. He knew that the storm was making his opponent stronger but still he had to fulfill his oath. The Prétear was in danger and it was up to him alone to protect her.

* * *

"Why won't he let us out? I thought the Dark Knight wanted to fight us," Atarashi questioned.

Shin sighed, "He does."

"So why won't he let us out?"

"Hajime is the one who won't let us out. He's trying to protect you."

Atarashi stared at her knight in wonder. Why were they all so willing to lose their lives for her? What was it that made them wish to protect her like this?

* * *

Mizu laughed as Hajime rose to his feet, "You don't give up do? Don't you get it? I'm stronger because every attack you throw at me weakens you! I will win this fight!"

"I won't give up," Hajime whispered, "I won't let you hurt the Prétear."

"I really don't understand you knights. Why do you wish to protect her? What is it about her that makes you love her like this?"

Hajime fell to his knees again as he whispered, "The Prétear is my friend. She always has been. I would do anything to protect my friends."

"Even die?"

"Yes, I would die to protect them."

Mizu's smile vanished. Never before had he heard of someone willing to die for someone they loved. Could the boy be lying to him? No that wasn't it. Hajime was telling him the truth. Confusion tore through Mizu's mind as he tried to understand Hajime's loyalty.

"Very well then," Mizu whispered, "if you are so willing to die for your Prétear then be my guest!"

Mizu called upon all of the dark leafe within the water around him and tossed it towards the injured knight. But before it could hit the other boy a light flashed in front of him. White leafe encircled Hajime's body and every injury was healed. Mizu could only stare in wonder as Hajime's body was slowly lifted into the air.

Hajime gazed down upon his opponent before throwing pure water at him. Mizu screamed in pain as his body purified. Carefully he opened his eyes as he fell to the ground. A girl surrounded by white light held Hajime in her arms. Sympathy filled her eyes and Mizu felt warmth fill his body.

This was what it felt like to be cared about he realized. It was a feeling that he had always craved for but had never been allowed to receive. Now the Prétear was giving it to him freely. Smiling, Mizu took his final breath as he body became leafe and spread out into the water. However one small portion flew into Hajime's body.

* * *

"Atarashi! Wake up, Atarashi!"

The girl moaned slightly before opening her eyes. She was sprawled upon the ground of the school entrance with Shin and Hajime staring at her. Both had surprised looks upon their faces as they waited for her to wake up.

"What happened?"

Shin glanced at Hajime before saying, "I don't know how you did it but you made your spirit leave your body to become the White Prétear. Then you went and aided Hajime in his fight. Ashi, I think your powers are stronger then we realized."

"I don't understand."

"You were able to find a way to get past the barrier that Hajime put up and you aided him in battle."

"Plus you became the White Prétear and you purified Mizu," the water knight finished.

"Ashi we need to take you home. I think that the others need to know about this right away."

Atarashi nodded numbly. Had she really done all of that? Were Prétears capable of this? But there was one question that still bothered her most: why were her powers stronger than her mother's had been?


	9. The Coming of Two

_The Coming of Two_

"So what you're saying is that Ata has stronger powers than Himeno?" Goh questioned, "How is that possible? I thought Himeno was the strongest Prétear there ever was."

"It's actually quite possible," Kei said, "Since Atarashi is the daughter of a Prétear then she would receive her powers that way. However Himeno no longer has her power which means that Atarashi might have absorbed them during the pregnancy. Atarashi what do you remember before you woke up?"

The blue-haired girl looked up when Kei spoke to her. Silently she shook her head. She didn't really remember anything that was notable. Unless of course…

"I remember feeling hopeless as I watched Hajime fly into that tree. I thought that there was no way I could save him. But then I felt a tear slide down my cheek and the next thing I knew I was outside with Hajime protecting him from harm. I even managed to heal him. After Mizu was purified I don't remember anything else."

Hajime nodded in agreement, "Ata could've never passed through the doors physically because I had blocked them off with water."

"You know it really wasn't cool that you killed off Mizu so easily," a voice said. The others turned to find Mannen and Goh's clones. Each had a smirk upon their face.

"But first allow us to introduce ourselves," the eldest said, "I am Hono and my companion here is Kori."

"Glad ta meet ya!" the teen smiled.

"Now back to business," Hono smirked, "We are here to bring you a warning."

"Even if you manage to destroy all of the Dark Knights you will not defeat our mistress, Hidoi," finished Kori.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have places to be and peop-," Hono never finished his sentence because Atarashi began to glow white as she purified his body. Kori tried to escape but was also caught in the pure leafe. Neither was able to escape, and like the two before them, they smiled as their bodies faded. Their leafe departed but a portion of them floated into Mannen and Goh.

"Alright there is one thing I don't understand," Goh frowned, "Why would Hidoi send such weak knights to kill us."

Suddenly the room fell silent as they along turned towards Kei. He was staring off into the fireplace with his chin in his hand. There had to be a reason for these weak knights. There was something that they were missing here. Then it hit him.

"Hidoi is powering up while she sends the knights as distractions. She doesn't want us to find her too soon."

Atarashi nodded in understanding. That meant that there was only one choice left to make. Would they search out Hidoi or wait until she was at full strength? Either way there was a large chance that they might not succeed. So as her knights began to debate over what they might do, Atarashi snuck out. She needed some time to think about what she would do now.

* * *

Outside she felt the wind brush through her short hair. It had always calmed her every time the wind blew across her face and this night was no different. The shortcuts through the trees seemed to be shorter and people appeared to move out of her way as she walked to the beach. There she sat in the sand and watched the waves break upon the shore.

While her knights never said anything, they were relying on her for the answers. They were hoping that she would know what to do. Unfortunately that knowledge eluded her. It still remained beyond her reach. Atarashi felt lost as she watched the water try to grasp her feet.

Then, as if in a dream, a beautiful woman approached her. She had long waves of gold that framed her youthful face and sea-green eyes. Her long white dress seemed almost iridescent upon her pale skin. She was the picture of beauty.

The woman slowly sank to the ground and sat next to Atarashi saying, "It is good to finally see you in person Atarashi."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yasashi and I am the creator of the Leafe Knights."

"What?"

Yasashi smiled, "My child I am here to tell you about Hidoi.

"Hidoi only came into existence recently. She was formed when so much hate from the world was released through sins like violence and thievery. Her entire being is made entirely of Dark Leafe."

"How do you stop something that evil?"

"Hidoi has one weakness. She cannot understand love. While hatred is extremely powerful it can never conquer love."

"But where do I find her so I can put an end to her reign?"

Yasashi smiled again and said as she vanished, "As Prétear I have given you the power to sense Dark Leafe. Search for where there is a large amount and there you shall find her."


	10. Decision Made

_Decision Made_

"Don't you get it Hayate!" Goh shouted as Atarashi slipped back into the room unnoticed, "She's not ready! Ata may have the power but that doesn't mean she can control it! Without that there is no way she can fight Hidoi!"

Atarashi watched in silence as her father abruptly stood and grabbed Goh by the shirt. He lifted him several feet into the air making sure that Goh could not fight back. Anger flashed across his features. Goh had crossed into forbidden territory.

Hayate pushed his face close to Goh's, "If you ever say that about my daughter ever again I swear that you will live to regret it. You have not prétted with her, Goh. I have. There is power inside of her that you cannot imagine. When needed she will be able to control it. However you will not by any means underestimate her."

His daughter hid in the shadows shocked. So many times before Atarashi had assumed that her father didn't care. Yet here he stood defending her. Tears slipped down her cheek. How could she have doubted him?

"You're being biased! Naturally you would say that about her since you're her father!"

"That's enough!" Atarashi cried out and everyone froze, "I have made my choice. With or without your help I am going to stop Hidoi. I will find her and when I do this war will end."

Shin walked forward, "Are you sure about this Ashi?"

"I am sure."

"Alright then I will follow you."

Mannen snorted, "Well if you think that you're leaving me and Hajime out of this you got another thing coming."

"Your father and I will stay by you side," Sasame smiled, "And I'm sure that Kei will as well."

Atarashi smiled through her tears as she turned to Goh. She could not understand why he would act this way. But the look in his eyes told her a story that surprised her. He was in love. Slowly she moved forward and pulled the fire knight out of the room. In the hallway she smiled again.

"Who is she?"

"A girl I work with."

"Goh why don't you want me to do this?"

The Knight of Fire hesitated before saying in a whisper, "To tell you the truth I don't even want to be a knight anymore. All I want is to be a normal guy. I want to tell her who I really am but I can't. Therefore I can't even tell her how I feel. It hurts so badly but there's nothing I can do."

Atarashi nodded, "I know how you feel. I remember when Shin showed me that I was a Prétear. More than anything I wanted to rush in and show my mom and dad. But then I remembered that this was a power that they wouldn't understand."

"Yeah but he's a knight and she's a former Prétear."

"And she's a woman you love. If she returns your feels as strongly as you then she won't care what you are. All she will see is the wonderful man that you are."

Goh dropped his head to stare at the ground. Perhaps she was right. Slowly a smile crept onto his face. After this battle was over he had something he had to do. Instantly he was dragging her back into the room.

"What are doing Goh?"

He grinned, "Simple, we've got to get the others so that way we can go!"

* * *

Hidoi smiled. So the Prétear was going to come with every single knight. This would make her plans much more fun. Slowly she turned on her three remaining knights.

"When they get here take your time with them. Here all of you have power. You can defeat them if you really try."

"Yes mistress."

"Hi, you will be in the Room of Reflection. Koe, you will handle the music room. Kaze, I give you the courtyard."

"Yes mistress."

She smiled again, "Good, now leave me! I have preparations to make for when our guests arrive."

As the knights vanished from sight, she turned back to the window. The moon was washing the land with its radiance just barely silhouetted eight figures through the mists. Hidoi laughed at the sight before bringing out a chained woman.

"It looks like you won't be alone for long Himeno," she whispered to the unconscious woman, "Soon you will have former knights and your family to join you in your prison."


	11. Reflections and Music

_Reflections and Music_

"Alright," Mannen said as he gazed upon the mansion, "Now that we're here what do we do?"

"Simple," Goh responded, "We go inside and face the last three twins followed by Hidoi herself."

"Good answer."

Atarashi pushed pass them and opened the door. Inside they found hundreds, if not thousands, of mirrors. Kei froze as realization hit him. He knew who they would be facing here. Slowly he pulled ahead of the others. He couldn't allow them to get hurt. Sasame looked at him curiously before he stopped the others from moving forward. Only Kei could stop this new enemy.

* * *

Hi smiled as the Knight of Light came forward. Kei couldn't see him yet in the shadows and if all went well, he never would. Quietly he moved in behind the oblivious knight when suddenly he heard a shout.

"Kei! Behind you!" Sasame cried.

Kei turned quickly and launched an attack sending Hi flying back. Hi was on his feet instantly and he hid himself once more. This time however he carefully aimed his attack at the mirrors. It bounced silently off each one before it smashed into the small of Kei's back.

"Having fun Kei?" Hi's voice echoed throughout the room, "By hitting you I had your body close the door. Now your dear outside help can't get in here to aid you."

"Why don't you fight fair and show yourself?"

"No can do!" Hi laughed. He quickly stopped as he saw Kei take off running. Confused he followed until he found himself face to face with a mirror. He growled loudly in frustration.

Kei's laughter now filled the room, "That's what I thought. You don't know your way through this room any better than me. Now I'd like you to meet the full power of this room!"

Hi panicked as light bounced off the walls in every direction heading right towards him. He screamed in pain as every last one hit him straight on. Kei had managed to use the one attack that he was trying to pull off.

* * *

Outside, the others heard everything as they finally pushed open the door. The found Kei on his knees next to Hi with mirrors smashed all around him. Atarashi moved forward and saw that Hi was laying there smiling.

"So Prétear are you going to save me like you did my friends?"

"Yes."

Tears filled Hi's eyes as he whispered, "Thank you."

His body turned into leafe and a small bit stayed to fill Kei's injured body.

* * *

They now moved down a corridor until they heard the sound of a flute. Its melody enchanted them until each one fell asleep. Sasame, on the other hand, created a shield around his ears as he continued forward. This was his clone and only he was meant to fight him. In his arms he carried Atarashi. He had no idea how he would break this spell but once he did only she could purify the enemy.

In the new chamber he found instruments of every kind. Sitting in the center of the room was his clone, calmly playing a piece of music on one of the music stands. When he saw Sasame he smiled and set down his flute. Then he stood and bowed deeply before the other knight.

"How good of you to come join me, Sasame. Now I won't have to play my music alone. But you may not want to, am I right?"

"What are you talking about?"

Koe smiled, "Simple, you have mastered so much of your powers. From sonic blasts to long-distance hearing. However you have not mastered one talent of yours and this makes you weak and me strong.

"I can use the sounds of my voice and from the music I make to attack or defend. Tell me, have you ever even considered doing such a thing?"

Sasame looked at him startled. As far as he could remember, nothing like that had ever crossed his mind. Sasame didn't think upon this for long though because suddenly Koe grabbed his flute again and blew the highest note that it could create.

Sasame fell to the floor in pain. He could only watch as the girl in his arms hit the ground. Blinding pain continued to fill him until darkness covered his eyes.

* * *

In this darkness he found himself looking upon a memory that he had long since buried. There in front of him was the image of a small boy with silver hair. He sat crying in his hiding place. Bullies were chasing him and if he was caught then they wouldn't stop hurting him until he was near dead. The boy suddenly went quiet as three rather large boys entered the alley looking for him. They looked around for a little while before they shrugged and moved on.

Then Sasame saw the boy do something strange. He began to sing to himself and as he did a purple haze surrounded him. One of the bullies returned upon hearing the song but when he tried to attack the scared boy he was thrown away by this purple light. Scared, the bully ran away. Sasame was now faced with shadow once again.

* * *

The pain had stopped and so he slowly sat up to see that Atarashi was standing in front of him singing. Her voice was hitting notes higher than the flute could play much to Koe dismay. Furious he dropped the flute and ran at her.

Sasame opened his mouth and a beautiful melody fell from it. It stopped Koe in his tracks causing him to hold his head in pain. Sasame now smiled as he sang. This was the song that he had always remembered. He didn't know who sang it to him but silently he thanked them now.

Finally Koe fell unconscious and Atarashi moved forward. His body became leafe and a part of him stayed and filled Sasame's body. Seconds later the others ran in. There was still one more clone to fight.


	12. Hayate's Twin

_Hayate's Twin_

The next chamber they came upon was an empty courtyard save one man standing in the center. His eyes were filled with pain and sadness which threw them all off. It was almost as if he knew that he was going to lose. He watched them approach, never making a move to stop them. When they reached the center of the courtyard, he still stood there.

"Welcome to Hidoi's Hideaway," Kaze said.

Goh stepped forward, "Aren't you going to fight us?"

Kaze shook his head, "No I am not."

"Why?"

"Because whether or not I fight I will be purified. So there really is no point?"

Kei now asked confused, "You mean you wouldn't attack Atarashi?"

"No I would not."

Atarashi came forward, "Please could you tell me something first?"

"Certainly."

"What were you and your brothers? I need to know everything."

Kaze nodded as he began to tell her the story.

* * *

Years ago a powerful goddess by the name of Yasashi created leafe. It filled the world that it lived in joy and happiness. However peace is never meant to last. The leafe grew restless.

So Yasashi took a bit of leafe from the seven major sources: wind, sound, light, fire, ice, water, and plants. From this leafe she created the first seven knights. These knights were charged with the protection and management of the world's leafe. But at times too much dark leafe would appear.

Therefore a girl in the world would be chosen for her remarkably high levels of pure leafe. The knights would find her and together they would protect the world's leafe. There was still one problem though. When the knights were killed in battle their leafe simply faded away into the world.

Yasashi saw this problem right away and so she created a plant that had eight blossoms. Within these blossoms were held seeds for the rebirthing of the knights. There was a blossom for each knight and the final one in case all seven knights perished.

Hidoi was born from too much dark leafe being collected in one area. When this happened she snuck into the chamber where the blossoms were and stole one of the seeds from the eighth blossom. From there she used her dark powers to make it bloom. Then she gave her own silver bands to the knights born from it.

* * *

"And that is where we come from," Kaze finished, "We are all so weak because we weren't supposed to be fully developed. The real knights are still alive and so we weren't even supposed to be alive."

Atarashi nodded as she held her hand out to him. He hesitated before taking a hold of it. Warmth filled his body and he smiled. His leafe flew throughout the room but a single piece stayed with Hayate. Everyone remained silent for a long while before Atarashi turned to her knights smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for? Don't we have an evil girl to get rid of?"

The others laughed as together they moved into the last chamber where Hidoi sat smiling at them from her throne. Nothing else filled the room except for a dark tablet behind Hidoi.

"Welcome," she whispered, "I do hope you enjoy your short stay here as much as I will."

Mannen ran forward, "You are going to pay for what you've done!"

Ice flew towards Hidoi only to bounce away from her harmlessly. The dark woman laughed at the look upon Mannen's face.

"My dear boy I stronger than that," she hissed, "But since you were brave enough to attack I will reward you with a gift."

A tablet came up from the floor. Attached to it was the boy that Hayate had seen at the ice arena. Mannen fell to the ground in shock. How could Hidoi have known that this was his weakness?

"Isn't this a beautiful sight? This human is so misunderstood by everyone around her. Why you ask? Because everyone thinks that she is a boy! But not you, Mannen. No, you are the one person who came to understand her in this cruel world. You know how to talk to her."

"Stop it!" Mannen screamed.

"Don't you get it? I not only know your weakness but I know the weakness of everyone in this room. And now I am going to let each of you face them in front of everyone else beginning with you Ice Knight!"

Darkness suddenly reigned down upon the captured girl. Her eyes flew open instantly and she let out a blood curdling scream. The others froze until Goh pulled himself out of the shock and grabbed the stunned Mannen. Then he faced Hidoi.

"Leave him alone!"

"Very well, let's visit your weakness then."


	13. Weaknesses

_Weaknesses _

An image appeared before the knights as Goh pushed Mannen behind him. It was of a beautiful girl with long red hair and soft green eyes. She wore the uniform similar to Goh's but obviously made for a woman. She helped costumers with a bright smile on her face and everyone seemed to love her. Then she went into the kitchen for her break where she found Goh waiting for her.

"Hey there Chiisa-Tori," Goh said nervously, "How are you doing?"

Chiisa-Tori smiled, "Wonderful! And you?"

"I'm doing alright but I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

Goh brushed he fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath before replying, "For quite awhile I've been working along side you Chiisa and well I've noticed that I wanted something more."

"What are you trying to say Goh?"

"I'm saying that, well, I love you."

Chiisa-Tori's eyes grew wide before she turned away from him. It was obvious that she was about to say something that Goh did not want to hear. In fact it was something that Go feared more than anything that she would say.

"I'm sorry Goh but I don't love you."

* * *

Everyone watched as the real Goh fell to his knees. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't know what to say but what was worse was that everyone in the room had seen it. It was even too late to take it back.

Hidoi laughed at his expense until she saw a ball of light fly towards her. Instantly her shield was back up and her next victim chosen. Hidoi's smile widened. Everything was going as planned and the knights didn't even realize it yet.

Kei stood before her with anger flaring in his eyes. At the moment he didn't care about planning an attack, he didn't care about himself, he didn't care about anything except for the fact that he wanted to make Hidoi pay for hurting his friends. Kei had no idea how he would do it but he planned to die trying. What he did not count on was Hidoi rising from her thrown to approach him.

He found that he could not move no matter how much he tried. His eyes could only follow her slow movements down the stairs. When she reached him she knelt on the last stair until she was eye level with him.

"Did you forget that I know all of your weaknesses? I can read each and every one of you like a book. You, Kei, are no different," she hissed, "Now I would like your friends to be introduced to your greatest weakness."

Hidoi rose and faced the others, "Kei was the second most complex person among you to read. He is so clever at hiding things from the rest of the world that I almost missed it. But if you had paid attention then you would have noticed that there is a reason as to why he has those pictures of himself.

"Your Knight of Light hides behind those pictures. As long as everyone thinks that he loves himself then no one will want a relationship with him. His weakness is his fear of a relationship. He does not want to become involved with anyone because he knows that as a knight they have the chance of becoming hurt. He saw that with both Hayate and Sasame. But he didn't want you to know because then you would see how weak he really was and he did not want to let you down."

The others watched in silence as Kei was released from the spell. He fell to his knees hiding his face in shame. Even when Hajime rested a hand on his shoulder, Kei pulled away from the contact. The knights looked at each other confused about what they were going to do now. They were surprised to see Atarashi step forward.

"You really are a sick creature Hidoi," the girl whispered, "Feeding off of the pain of the knights. It's almost impossible to think that there could be anything out there so cruel but you have proven otherwise."

"Why thank you little Prétear. However I don't think you quite understand exactly what I am trying to do here."

Atarashi shook her head, "I do know what you are trying to do. You are trying to feed off of the best Dark Leafe around. All of which is currently located around Mannen, Goh, and Kei. In order to make sure that this leafe comes out you are revealing to everyone in the room their greatest weakness. This will all lead you a strength that you think is beyond your weakness."

"I don't know what you are talking about girl!"

"I'll bet you anything that my mother is here, right? Because she is my father's greatest weakness. And how about Takako? She is Sasame's. And let me guess, I'm Shin's weakness? So if you hurt me then you take down Shin as well?

"Don't you get it Hidoi? Weaknesses are what make us who we are. In fact you are made of hundreds of weaknesses from humans that hurt others. But for you these all make you strong except for one thing."

Hidoi frowned, "And what would that be?"

"Your greatest weakness is my greatest strength."

"Oh really? Why do you think that?"

Atarashi braced herself, "Show me my greatest weakness."

"What?" Hidoi took a step forward curious now, "You actually want everyone to see what it is?"

"Yes now show them."

"As you wish."


	14. Atarashi

_Atarashi _

Everyone found themselves following Atarashi as she walked home from a late night at the library. She was humming to herself not paying attention to the world around her. Little did she know that someone was following her.

When at last she sensed the person it was too late. He was already dragging her into a dark alley, away from the crowded streets. No one noticed the incident as they kept walking along. The knights on the other hand followed closely behind and found that man kissing her as he held her hands above her head.

Fear was evident in her eyes but she was powerless to do anything. When he moved one hand down to her shirt though, Atarashi panicked. She began to shake violently and she tried to squirm away from the man. Each attempt failed and soon he had her down on the ground with her shirt wide open.

Tears fell from her eyes as she searched frantically for something to help. Unfortunately there was nothing and so she turned to face her attacker. The cold look in his eyes froze her and she didn't even fight him as he lifted her skirt. But then her eyes went dead to the world as a dark aura surrounded her.

The man became frightened and tried to scramble away but she grabbed a hold of him. Her grip around his neck was impossibly tight and he had no chance of escaping as he struggled to breath. Then in her other hand, a knife appeared. She raised it high into the air…

And brought it down straight into the man's chest. She repeated this several times until the man was limp in her arms. Then the glow vanished along with the knife to reveal a very scared girl once again. Atarashi looked down at the dead man then at the blood covering her hands.

Terrified she dropped the man and took off running towards the other end of the alley. She never even noticed the dark shadow that was left behind. Slowly a woman stepped out from it and she smiled.

* * *

Everyone found themselves back in the chamber with Hidoi smiling evilly down upon Atarashi who had her head bowed. The knights stared at Atarashi with worry until she raised her head with a smile upon her face. Hidoi's smile vanished and her face twisted with fury. 

"How can you be smiling after that? They just found out that you are a murderer!" Hidoi screamed.

Atarashi shook her head, "You're wrong Hidoi. They just found out that my greatest weakness is that I gave into to you. However I don't plan on making that same mistake again."

"You don't have a choice!"

"Wrong! Everyone has a choice in life and I choose not to let my weakness defeat me. I told you that I have a power that you cannot even touch because it is your weakness. Now tell them the rest of the story that they saw!"

Hidoi hesitated. For once she had no idea what to do. This human girl had her trapped with no way out and she knew it.

Atarashi turned to her friends, "What happened after that was Shin found me running with my clothes torn and blood upon me. He didn't ask questions. He simply took me home and to his room. There he cleaned my up and sat there holding me. When I was ready I told him everything. This entire time he has kept my secret. But now I won't do that to him any longer.

"Everyone I want you to know that I love you. Please don't forget that," and before they could stop her, Atarashi ran at Hidoi. Their two powers clashed creating a crystal shield around them that kept the knights from breaking through.

Hajime stepped forward, "So what do we do now?"

* * *

Hidoi found herself face to face with the white Prétear. Confused she looked around and found that she was trapped inside a crystal prison. There was no way to break free of this unless one of them won. Slowly Hidoi turned to face Atarashi. 

"I must say that I am impressed. You managed to get it to the point where your knights cannot be injured by anything that happens in here. But you also made sure that they could not rush to your aid. That my dear is your biggest downfall."

Hidoi then created a large ball of Dark Leafe and launched it at Atarashi hitting her straight on. The now injured Prétear flew into the wall helplessly. She attempted to soften the blow to no avail. Her head hit the crystal sending a white light across her vision.

"Now little Prétear I am going to show you just how powerless you are!"

* * *

"There has got to be a way to get inside that thing!" Goh shouted with frustration. 

Shin nodded as he began to play with his necklace. It was then that he came up with an idea. Carefully he removed it from around his neck and set it upon the ground. The others watched in amazement as Shin began to call upon the one person who still had the power to help. Unfortunately this person had not been summoned in at least a thousand years.

The Knight of Plants bowed his head, "Mother of the Leafe Knights I am here to all upon for aid. Hear me for our Prétear is in danger and we do not have the strength to help her."

Shin paused when he heard a new voice. There stood Kei doing to same thing as him, "Mother of the Leafe Knights you have the power to go where we cannot. You always have and now we ask that you use this power to save the Prétear."

Hayate joined in, "Mother of the Leafe Knights your love is strong and unfailing. Give this to our Prétear."

Mannen and Hajime followed, "Mother of the Leafe Knights our love for you never ends. Please give our love to the Prétear."

Finally Goh and Sasame joined, "Mother of the Leafe Knights we need you now. Please come to us and save our beloved Prétear."

All of them at the same time cried, "Yasashi! Aid us!"


	15. Hidoi's End

_Hidoi's End_

Atarashi felt the blood flowing down the side of her head but there was nothing she could do about that at the moment. Hidoi had her by the throat and was slowly using the darkness to push the air from her lungs. Every breath she took now was more painful then the last but she refused to give in. Slowly she lowered her hands from Hidoi's wrist and summoned her leafe.

White light surrounded her fists and she knocked Hidoi away from her. She didn't have much time because the next thing she knew the woman had her pressed against the wall. Now she was trapped with no where to go. The blood continued to drip down but Atarashi stayed focused on Hidoi.

The woman was slowly moving towards her with a smile upon her face when suddenly she froze. Time stood still all around Atarashi confusing her. But then a white light appeared and from it came Yasashi. Her purity filled the space and Atarashi felt warmth fill her body. Then the goddess moved forward and touched the wound upon her head healing it.

"Your knights have summoned me to come to your aid," she smiled.

"My…knights?"

Yasashi nodded, "Yes and I have decided that I will. But not in your fight. Atarashi you are the Prétear and you can defeat Hidoi but not on your own. A Prétear was never meant to fight alone. That is why she has her knights there for her. You must realize this as well. Now summon them to you my child and they will come. Do not worry about them hurting themselves."

"I will."

* * *

Hidoi continued walking forward but now she saw that Atarashi had more confidence than before. Confused she stopped and studied the girl. But then the Prétear did something unexpected.

"Leafe Knights! Come and help me!" Atarashi cried.

Seven points of light entered the crystal chamber and Hidoi found the seven Leafe Knights before her. Did the Prétear really have the power to do this? Furious she let out a scream and launched an attack upon them. The knights dodged it and Shin carried Atarashi away with him.

"No! How could this happen?" Hidoi screamed.

"Simple," Goh said from behind her, "Our Prétear is strong enough to kick your evil butt out of this world!"

Fire surrounded her followed by a tidal wave of water. Hidoi now moved to attack the two knights responsible only to be blasted away by a stream of light. Then she was pinned by several spears of ice as she was smashed with wind and sound. When she fell to the ground, Hidoi tried to release an attack but was wrapped instantly in thousands of vines.

Atarashi walked forward and smiled sadly, "I am sorry that you were born from suffering Hidoi. I truly am. But now I am going to stop you from ever hurting someone again."

White leafe surrounded Atarashi's body and she spread it over Hidoi's body. The woman screamed in pain as she slowly faded into nothing. When at last she was gone, the crystal structure vanished. Everyone looked around in confusion. The entire mansion was filled with dust and peeling paint. It looked about ready to fall apart. There was no sign of any captives and a quick scan revealed that they were already back at their homes.

"Well who's ready to go home?" Atarashi said.

"What kind of a question is that?" Mannen asked, "If one of us isn't then I will shoot them with ice!"

They all laughed as they walked back home relieved to finally be done with this.

* * *

When they got home everyone checked around and they found that Himeno and Takako were safe and sound. Mannen rushed to the phone and found out that the girl was safe. He sighed in relief before he dragged himself upstairs to go to bed. A few minutes later the other joined in on the idea and they found themselves fast asleep within seconds.

* * *

As they slept, Yasashi watched them with a smile upon her face. They had done well and she was proud of them. But mostly she was grateful for her new Prétear. Atarashi had done more than she had ever asked for. She, more than anyone she could think of, deserved a break.

Then she turned to face her plant. The eight blossoms reached out to try and touch her. She laughed at moved forward. Things were back to the way they were supposed to be. Everything was as it should be.

"That's right," she whispered, "The danger is over. For now the world can rest in the peace that it was meant to have. Perhaps one day there will be complete peace once again. But until then the world will have the Leafe Knights and their Prétear. The world will always have someone to protect them from the evil that tries to destroy them. Fortunately they can go on with their lives.

"Thank you, my children. With your help peace is possible for humanity and the life that envelopes it. I am glad to have you by my side. But for now sleep. You have earned your rest."


	16. Epilogue

_Epilogue _

"Atarashi are you ready?" Himeno called.

"Yes mother, will you come and look?"

Himeno smiled as she entered the room. There stood her daughter dressed in an elegant white dress. Flowers filled her hair and she had a small amount of gloss upon her lips. She looked like an angel in her mother's eyes.

"Beautiful," Himeno whispered, "but you are missing one thing."

"What?"

Himeno stepped forward and held out a box. Her daughter opened and pulled out a long white veil, "This was my veil when I married your father. I wanted you to have it."

Atarashi's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you mother."

"Are you ladies finished? I do believe that there is a young lady I have to escort down the aisle," Hayate said as he stepped into the room, "Ata you are so beautiful."

"Thank you daddy," she whispered, "Let's go. I don't want to keep him waiting."

* * *

As Hayate led his child down the church aisle he found himself feeling a familiar ache in his chest. His daughter had finally grown up and now it was time to give her up. He could feel tears in his eyes as he left her at the alter.

Shin took her from there and together they took their vows. Never in his life had he been happier than today. He finally was marrying the woman that he loved more than life itself. Not only that but everyone was there to share it with them.

Hajime, who was his best man, stood there smiling as he watched them. He was now the soul owner of just about every pool in town. Plus he made sure that life guarded each one at least once a month.

Sasame stood next to Takako. He had married her about a year ago and together they now worked on composing music. She was a beautiful writer who knew just how to create the perfect song for his voice.

Mannen sat in the front pew with a blue-haired girl. They had been dating for about two years and had shocked the others when Mannen revealed that she was the girl they had saved. Together they were the best ice skating duo in town.

Hayate sat next to this couple and watched his wife who the Maid of Honor. They'd opened up a pottery shop about a month ago and were amazed at how successful it was. In that shop they could spend plenty of time together.

Goh was in the aisle taking pictures of the wedding with Chiisa-Tori behind him. His greatest fear had been for nothing because she didn't care if he was a knight or not. Together they had opened their own café and everyone went there.

Kei sat behind Hayate by himself. He had secretly been dating a girl at work and just asked her to marry him. They were now working on wedding plans and had even become partners at work.

* * *

At the reception everyone was having a great time except for Hayate. He watched his daughter with sadness. She was so happy with Shin at her side. But he could not stand to let her go. Then he saw her turn towards him. Her smile was larger than before. Slowly she moved over to Sasame and requested a song. Sasame smiled and nodded.

"This next song was requested by none other than our beautiful bride. Hayate, my friend, will you please come here?"

Hayate moved through the crowd towards his daughter who smiled brightly, "Hello daddy, would you please dance with me?"

Her father smiled and nodded as tears began to form in his eyes. Atarashi nodded towards Sasame who began the song.

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from Heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all _

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy  
It's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy  
But I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
TO deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night _

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama  
A little more every day  
One part woman  
The other part girl  
To perfume and make up  
From ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember _

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night _

_All the precious time  
Like the wind the years go by  
Precious Butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly _

_She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm loosing my baby girl  
And she leaned over _

_And gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the isle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy's don't cry  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses _

Fin

* * *

Hey everyone it's Neko! I hope you liked the story! Those lyrics there are "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. I am done with this story and moving onto another. Til we meet again! Bye! 


End file.
